U.S. Patent Publn. 2009/0293543 relates to an article of jewelry comprising: a first base having an outer surface and at least two wells; a layer of adhesive material in communication with at least one well; a layer of glitter in communication with at least a portion of the adhesive material in at least one well to provide a glitter adhesive filled well; and at least one gem stone in communication with the layer of adhesive material and at least partially contained in at least one well. The jewelry further contains at least one circular surrounding piece having an outer circumference and a center opening, the center opening corresponding to and surrounding the gem stone and in communication with the layer of adhesive material.
U.S. Patent Publ. 2010/0319399 relates to a virtual whole diamond created from a plurality of stones and having a homogenous table. The invention relates to the duplication of an actual full cut diamond or other precious stones by assembling a plurality of stones cut with specific angles with a precision of 1 millionth of an inch and being assembled in a special setting so that the final jewelry piece has the look of one whole cut diamond or other precious stone. The invention provides for the homogeneity of the stones table surface and appearing essentially invisible.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,022,403 relates to an adhesive composite coating for diamond and diamond containing materials and a method for producing the coating. The coating for the diamond and diamond containing materials represents a coupling of an internal layer, made of tungsten carbide, with an external tungsten layer, both layers being fluorine alloyed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,258,418 and 6,514,605 relate to a diamond-tiled workpiece for durable surfaces. The invention comprises a method for producing a durable, non-stick, diamond tilled implement and the diamond tilled implement thereby produced. Diamond particles are distributed on a surface of a workpiece containing a ceramic binder. The ceramic binder on the surface of the work piece is heated to above its glass temperature to fuse the diamond particles in and onto the workpiece. The workpiece is then cooled so that the diamond particles are bonded to and at least partially embedded in the ceramic binder at the surface of the workpiece to produce durable, non-stick, diamond tilled implements including cookware, bakeware, hot presses, ski surfaces, skid surfaces, marine articles, and mechanically polishing wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,417 relates to a method of making a multiplet jewelry product with internally imbedded visual indicia. A multiplet jewelry product is constructed of two or more layers of material affixed together having visual indicia secured there between. Affixation is accomplished using adhesive materials.